1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seatbelt apparatus for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-2450 discloses a seatbelt apparatus in which a motor rewinds a webbing at the stage of expecting a vehicle collision etc. thereby restricting a passenger while weakening a restraining force by the webbing in the normal state.